You and I
by Pepe Le Pew
Summary: Chapter 2 - Kazeshini was a sadistic bastard, but Hisagi was not :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter 3 - She would protect her wielder no matter what
1. Zaraki::No

**Hiya! I've haven't posted anything in a long time, and this is the first time I'm posting for Bleach, so I thought I'd come back with something I've always wanted to write about. Zanpakuto spirits! Yayz. I haven't seen all of the zanpakuto arc yet, just to warn you. **

**This chapter, Zaraki's nameless zanpakuto, comes from the simple thought that I think his zanpakuto - whether male or female, female here - would be more than just a little angry with him. So, I actually like this chapter. **

**So, that's it. **

**I don't own Bleach. Enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

Zaraki Kenpachi could see his zanpakuto spirit.

After his fight with Ichigo he had done some inner searching. His inner world was a mass expanse of nothing. Twisting shadows with no plausible reason for existing. And through it all there was one single person.

He had always expected his zanpakuto spirit to be a he.

Instead he found a she.

The moment he stepped into his inner world she had been there. She had been sitting silently in a throne of literal shadows, watching him approach her as if she was cautious of him, but not really concerned enough to bother with getting up. Standing up right, blade down, was the sword with the jagged edges, a replica of the one he swung around on a daily basis. Its tip was pressed into the ground and beyond that, there was nothing else.

He had stopped a few feet from her and she had waved her hand languidly like she had tens of other things she could've been doing. A throne, big enough for him, had appeared and he had sat down and he had started to talk. For the first time in his life he had just talked. He didn't even remember exactly what he had said. He does remember with what the conversation ended with.

All of their conversations ended the exact same way.

"Will you tell me your name?"

"No."


	2. Hisagi::Worthy

****

**I just thought about this, this is not based on the zanpakuto arc. Their personalities are probably also not the same. This is how I like to think the true zanpakuto act. If I'm not mistaken they are being manipulated in the zanpakuto arc. **

**Anyway, I love Hisagi and I love Kazeshini, so enjoy. **

**I don't own. **

**

* * *

**

Kazeshini was a sadistic bastard and he knew it.

It was the reason he chose Hisagi as his wielder. Not, surprisingly, because he wanted to torment the boy or because he wanted to rip the boy's soul apart, no, but because the boy was not.

The boy respected him. They had their arguments. Of course, every zanpakuto argued with their wielder – if he had to listen to that azure fairy one more time he was going to rip him to pieces and feed him to his wielder – it was what made the bond grow. Arguments, for all the pain they caused, were passionate. There was no argument that could not be passionate.

And that is what made his wielder someone he valued. Because Hisagi could fight him for what he believed him. Hisagi didn't fall to his desires, didn't submit and say fine.

He fought back.

And that alone was what made him a worthy wielder.


	3. Soi Fon::Protect

****

**I love Yoruichi, so please don't think I'm dissing her in here. It's just the way I think Suzumebachi'd think. Hmm, besides that there's nothing else. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Why Soi Fon was so hung up on Yoruichi's opinion was so beyond Suzumebachi's understanding that it was almost hilarious.

She was supposed to understand her wielder through and through and this was the one thing she could not figure out. She couldn't understand why the girl couldn't just fall for some random hot guy, have a hot night of passion – that Hitsugaya kid looked really cute – and just move on.

Yoruichi hurt her, Yoruichi abandoned her, but still Soi Fon favors her opinion above all else.

And Suzumebachi almost thinks it's jealousy that flares in her, but she knows its not. She doesn't understand Soi Fon's fear of rejection from Yoruichi, but she believed in her wielder. She trusted that the girl knew what she was doing.

And if not, she would kill Yoruichi, because in reality Soi Fon's heart was fragile and even if the child would not admit it, Suzumebachi knew.

And she would protect her wielder not matter what.


End file.
